Tres dragones
by Gaiasole
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si Daenerys Targaryen hubiera nacido cómo un varón? Su futuro habría cambiado, sus lealtades, no existiría la madre de dragones, pero si un heredero digno de la casa Targaryen. Uno que tomaría poniente para sí y para sus hermanos. Historia Alterna. One Shot. Terminado.


▲: ▲ : ▲: ▲: ▲ : ▲

TRES DRAGONES

Por: **Gaiasole**

▲: ▲ : ▲: ▲: ▲ : ▲

Este fic participa en el reto #26 del foro Alas negras, Palabras negras _"_ _Cambio de Sexo"_

Personajes de George R.R Martín

▲: ▲ : ▲: ▲: ▲ : ▲

En los últimos suspiros de vida, aquellos que exhalaba después de un difícil parto, Rhaella Targaryen sonrió complacida cuando le informaron qué el ultimo de sus hijos había nacido varón. Aerys se mostraría furioso, había estado esperando que el ultimo de sus hijos fuera una niña, una que seguramente habría intercambiado con Dorne, igual que el matrimonio que había arreglado para su hijo Rhaegar.

La reina había triunfado, ninguna hija más sufriría a manos de un hermano, un esposo, un loco…

—Daenerys –pronunció la reina al ver al bebe recién nacido. Acaricio la pequeña mano encerrada en un puño y por fin cedió a la dulce muerte.

Mucho tiempo después los tres príncipes aún escucharían cantar a los bardos sobre la belleza de la última Targaryen.

—¿No es sorprendente que padre haya vivido tanto? –preguntó Viserys a sus hermanos que junto a él escuchaban las risas de alegría del rey de poniente al ver a dos ladrones arder en llamas.

—Asegúrate de que nadie, aparte de nosotros dos te escuché o serás acusado de traición e incendiado por nuestro padre –dijo Rhaegar sin vacilación en su voz. Él más que nadie conocía la crueldad de su padre, la había conocido años atrás cuando este había mandado a asesinar a Lyanna Stark que en ese momento esperaba su hijo nonato. No conforme con ello, Aerys se había encargado de colocar la cabeza en una de las lanzas que rodeaban el castillo.

Dany se mantuvo silencioso, estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de conversaciones entre sus hermanos. Rhaegar, su hermano mayor, siempre tan serio, tan melancólico cómo lo era su esposa Elia. Era un matrimonio basado en resistencia, primero la resistencia del pueblo de Dorne a los dragones que alguna vez habían existido y la segunda resistencia a los esposos de poder verse con un mínimo de afecto, uno sobre todo basado en sus hijos.

—¡Han visto, sigue gritando! –decía Viserys riendo al ver uno de esos hombres pidiendo clemencia aún cuando las llamas ya no tardarían en hacer su trabajo.

—Estás igual de loco que padre –dijo Dany sin inmutarse por la mirada colérica del mayor. Ignorando el llamado de sus hermanos, el más joven de los Targaryen se alejó, algunas miradas le siguieron, suficientes para que Aerys se percatará de cómo su hijo menor se alejaba.

—No te he dado permiso a retirarte –se escuchó decir al Rey Loco.

—No lo necesitó –retó Dany.

El capa blanca no reaccionó con rapidez, Aerys tomo su espada y con sorprendente velocidad para alguien que había estado bebiendo casi todas las reservas de vino, se lanzó sobre Dany que apenas reaccionó al sentir la espada cruzarle la espalda. Rhaegar se apresuró alejar el cuerpo de su hermano cuando vio a su padre tambalearse. Pero Aerys no había terminado, ante la muda mirada de todos los presentes comenzó a gritar:

—¡Exilió!

Viserys sorprendido por tales palabras siguió a sus hermanos, Dany siempre tan temperamental no había medido consecuencias. De los tres príncipes el menor llevaba la espada siempre desenfundada para pelear con su progenitor, no sabía controlar ese genio que poseía, y por fin, había provocado la ira de un rey que nadie apreciaba.

—¡Idiota, idiota! –le susurraba Viserys.

—¿Qué ha gritado? –preguntó Dany sin importarle como la sangre que emanaba de su espalda hacía formaba todo un camino. Rhaegar que era quién lo sostenía, y él si se daba cuenta, un príncipe malherido y exiliado sería presa fácil en Desembarco del rey. Debía sacar a su hermano de ahí. Dany aún tenía esperanza. Los dos mayores no.

▲ : ▲

_Tres años después…_

Daenerys Targaryen había forjado su vida lejos de su padre, lejos del trono de hierro. Nunca imaginó que vivir en las ciudades libres le supondría cierta añoranza, pero antes de dejarse caer en lamentos el príncipe exiliado se había sumergido en otros cometidos. Su nombre que años atrás había sido famoso por ser el príncipe repudiado, la sangre Targaryen vertida, de pronto se había hecho ecos de leyenda.

Dany había viajado y conquistado pueblos libres, lo había hecho bajo su nombre, no el de su casa. Había disfrutado de mujeres, vino y pelea. En los siete reinos había llegado el rumor de que Maegor el Cruel habría envidiado las hazañas de su descendiente. Del que se contaban leyendas acerca de su habilidad con toda clase de armas, desde espadas forjadas en fuego valyrio, hasta lanzas que cruzaban el aire desde siete metros hasta el cuerpo de sus enemigos.

El joven príncipe había crecido, se decía que poseía la mirada de su madre, el porte de su padre antes de su demencia y un aspecto muy parecido al de Rhaegar aunque no su carácter. Así como al mayor de la casa de escudo negro le habían dado el apodo de Príncipe de poemas y al del medio el Príncipe sin corona, al menor lo llamaban Príncipe de dragones.

—Los dragones no existen más –rugía furioso Aerys—. ¡Y me llaman a mi el loco!

Rhaegar estaba tentado a darle la razón a su padre, pero eso lo haría dudar de su propia cordura. Viserys no sabía que pensar, los rumores decían que Dany había formado un gran ejército, uno guiado a la cabeza por tres dragones. Un estallido en el mar puso alerta a la familia real, gritos se empezaron a escuchar alrededor de Desembarco del Rey. Algunos capas blancas salieron para ver que sucedía, el día se había oscurecido de pronto, pero conforme más observaban el horror se marcaba en sus facciones.

Los príncipes se acercaron a ver porque de pronto parecía que la noche había arribado antes. Tres figuras ocultaban el Sol, y en medio de una de ellas, de la más poderosa, de la forma de colores negros, Dany montaba a Drogon y se preguntaba si sus hermanos se unirían a ella para fundar el nuevo reino o pelearían hasta que un solo Targaryen quedará en pie.

**FIN**


End file.
